


And You Can't Ignore It

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's nothing like her!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Can't Ignore It

"It's so cold. Can I have another blanket?" Al murmured. Ed nodded and threw over another sheet over his brother.

"I think you are this cold because you are tired. Its gotta be one of the warmest days of the season y'know."

"Well its not my fault." Al snapped suddenly, he flinched when he realized what he did and looked away with guilt. "Sorry. I just feel cold. And tired. And--"

"Irritated?" Edward laughed nervously. Edward patted Al's head. The mood swings startled Edward at first and he remembered not knowing how to deal with the new emotions and side effects. Learning to be patient was difficult, especially for someone like him, but he knew Al needed it, even if the patience irritated him as well. "Trust me when I say that I'm irritated too. I have so many things in my mind and I don't know how to deal with all of it."

"Like what?" Al asked, yawning over his words and closing his eyes.

"Well, for one thing that woman -- Havoc's girlfriend or whatever -- she's so noisy and she talks _way_ too much! Probably more than Winry. And also she keeps sweet talkin ya like if you are a baby."

"I don't have a problem with it." Al assured. "She's really nice and pretty. I like her."

"Whatever. And then there's that nurse. I mean why does she always have to come here? Doesn't she have any other patients to see?"

"You are complaining about a nurse, who does her job well? That does not make sense!" Ed quickly faced Al with wide eyes, his mouth gaping.

"It doesn't have to!" Ed protested. Al winced and pressed his head further in his pillow.

 

"Okay. . . But we're not finished with this subject, Ed. Anyway I like her. She's so nice and sweet and she reminds me of Winry."

 

"She's nothing like her!"

 

"Brother, what's your problem? Every time I mention Winry, you are always on edge. And yes she does. Her eyes especially. And Winry is sweet! 

"Well not to me, okay?" Ed huffed crossing his arms.

"Well she can be. You just get her upset sometimes, and she worries a lot about us. She cares for us, Brother." Edward just stayed silent with a contemplative look on his face as Al observed him.

"Can we move on?"

"Nope. Now tell me, what's your big problem? And how come you keep staring at the phone in the hallway? Who do you want to call? Is it Winry?" Edward grumbled, his cheeks turning crimson and he sweated when he tried to not blush and also out of embarrassment. Though he refused to say anything, Al knew his brother, even if the past few days have been difficult, things were still the same between them, and that definitely reassuring.

 **  
**"You should call her, brother." But Ed chose to not make a response to that, knowing that he would give himself away and also definitely not voicing how much Al wanted to talk to her as well.


End file.
